A Soldier's Life
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred and Oliver are sent to Afghanistan to fight in the Muggle war. When Oliver and Fred are injured they meet up with John Watson. Will this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Or will a different war be the death of them?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, Herbology Hangout, The Insane Prompt Challenge and Opera Day Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the platonic friendship pairing of Fred/Oliver. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Soldier!AU. And Opera Day Challenge I wrote for Soldier!AU also. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for the fandom of Sherlock. Warning for mentions war and being shot. I hope you all enjoy A Soldier's Life.**

The whistles of a bomb falling reached Fred's ears before anything else did. The familiar screech of air that had been drilled into his and his platoon mates' heads from the moment they stepped foot into boot camp. He didn't need to be told where the thing would land. It didn't matter; he knew either way that injuries would be incurred if they stood there slack jawed.

"Go for cover," he called, moving over to his best friend and ex-Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. Grabbing hold of the other man's arm he drug him to the safety of a nearby shelter. "Stay here, Wood."

Oliver looked like he was going to protest.

"You're already injured," Fred stated plainly. "I'll be right back with a medic."

Racing back into the fray of bullets and bombs, Fred looked frantically around for the nearest medic. Not finding one nearby, he helped more of the men he encountered into the safety of nearby hidden passages. The places were known to help British soldiers.

"Medic," he called out, seeing the short blond haired man in the uniform of the Royal Army Medical Corp, "I need a medic. I've come across several of my men injured over there." He pointed back towards where Oliver and the others had been hidden safely. Or at least, where he hoped they were hidden safely.

"Lead the way," the man said, nodding at Fred.

Fred ran as fast as he could towards where he had left Oliver. Oliver was the worse off of the group anyway and he was sure that the others would understand. "Here's one," he called out, pointing towards Oliver.

The man, who he learned was named John Watson along the way, raced over and knelt near Oliver. Fred felt a sense of relief flood over him as the doctor set to work patching up Oliver's wounds. Watson must have seen a lot battlefields; he didn't even let the firing of bullets around him bother him.

"Watch out," Fred yelled as he jumped between John Watson and the bullet that was heading straight towards him. The searing pain of the bullet striking him made Fred almost scream out in pain. A blinding white light filled his vision as the pain intensified.

"I've got you," John Watson's voice floated through the buzz of the bullets and bombs and pain. "You're going to be alright. Just like your friend over there."

Something was jabbed into his leg and the pain faded to a less horrifying throb. He wanted to ask John Watson what he did, but he found himself not being quite bothered by it as long as it took the pain away. Feeling the fingers probing his wound, a hiss of pain escaped his mouth.

"Sorry." John's voice again. "Just have to see how deep the bullet went."

Fred nodded, gritting his teeth as John probed farther into the wound.

"This isn't good." John's voice came out in a whisper. He then got on his radio. "This is Lieutenant John Watson of the Fifth Nothumberland Fusiliers. I have someone here that needs immediate evac..."

Fred didn't see the bullet that struck the good doctor but he heard the immediate aftermath.

"I've been hit," John Watson's voice called just as Fred blacked out.

#########################################################################################

When Fred regained consciousness he didn't really know where he was. He found himself in a room with Oliver, and he was glad to know that the other man was alright. A slight knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," he heard Oliver's voice call out.

"I just came to check on you and your friend and see how you were both doing," John Watson said as he sat down in the chair between both Fred and Oliver's bed. "Perhaps if you're in London, you can come look me up."

Oliver smiled over at Fred as both boys nodded. They intended to help Captain John Watson with as much as they could.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Soldier's Life. This is one of my more better Harry Potter/Sherlock crossovers.**


End file.
